Dracoruss
Dracoruss is the heir to the throne for the Flamejaw. He is also the leader of Elementalfang clan. Description Dracoruss is a bright red fire dragon. He has yellow wings, an orange frill and an arrowhead tail, peach horns, and black spikes and claws. His teeth are also sharper than that of average dragons. As Dracoruss has Kebos's blood (thus he is part god) he has a separate form. His God form appears like his regular form, only with enhanced weaponry. His dark form, Shadow Dracoruss, appears as a black, purple, and crimson version of Dracoruss. Dracoruss's Dragon Flame Jaw Strike form creates a large fireball surrounding his jaws, increasing the damage of his maw fire and any fire based attack he uses at all. Personaity Dracoruss is stubborn, somewhat immature, clueless, and hotheaded at the start of the series. However, he matures, gains more knowledge, and becomes more responsible as the series goes on. He also has a big crush on Aquata, as he flirts with her the first time they meet. Past Not much is known about Dracoruss's past, other than that his father, Flameblast disappeared when he was defeated by Gresclaw. Dracoruss's egg was then taken by Dragonor to raise, while his brother, Flammus's egg was taken to live with the Lightius. Warrior for the Hissari When he was captured, Dracoruss taunted Spittus and angered him, Spittus ordering that Dracoruss have an execution. He decided that Dracoruss's punishment would be used as a training dummy for their troops. However, Dracoruss also taunted Stinger, a general on the practice grounds, and ended up fighting him. He ended up defeating Stinger and achieving the rank of general. However, later on, Dracoruss met Flammus, his brother. Flammus seemed to loathe him as much as any other evil dragon, as Dracoruss was fighting for the Hissari. Later on, Toxicspine bursts in and mistakes Dracoruss for siding with Flammus. Ironically, Dracoruss does side with Flammus to defeat Toxicspine. Dracoruss then decides he should go with the Hissari for a little longer, as Spittus might come looking for him and kill many good soldiers. Flammus nods and tells Dracoruss to stay safe. Just as Dracoruss flies out of the ruins, Spittus stops him and calls him a traitor, then saying they should finish business at the Hissari Castle. Powers Dracoruss is shown to prefer magic over melee combat. His Dragon Flame Jaw Strike, however, combines magic with his physical weapons. Melee Weapons Dracoruss is shown to be skilled somewhat with tooth and claw. He is very skilled with his teeth, but sometimes tends to catfight when using his talons. However, he has improved over time, and now can use his talons as daggers. His arrowhead tail is mainly used to block, however, he can also use it to stab and impale. Regeneration As with any other dragon, Dracoruss is able to regenerate at a moderately fast rate. Fire Elemental Attacks Dracoruss, as with any other Volcanian dragon, can summon elementals (humanoid figures about 25 m tall) of his/her element. He also can manipulate his element and breathe it out (again, as with any other dragon) . He can also (also as with any other dragon) absorb his assigned element. Firestorm Wing Attack This attack is one of Dracoruss's signature moves. He releases sonic waves from his wings, encoated with fire. The attack disrupts an enemy's movement and often confuses them, making them fly/walk/swim in random directions, while doing moderate damage. Shadow Magic Along with Flammus, Dracoruss is half Shadowclaw, giving him their powers. He, along with Flammus, have a dark form. In their dark form, they lose their weakness to shadow and chaos, gain limited teleportation, and gain shadow magic, but have no control over their body, often attacking allies and friends. Dragon Flame Jaw Strike Dracoruss's most powerful attack and another of his signature moves. He sets his lower jaw on fire and charges toward his opponent while breathing fire. He uses his lower jaw's fire to clamp his jaws down on his enemy, then breathes more fire. The fire builds up inside his enemy and then overloads, blowing up his enemy. The fire is a focused fire blast when shot out, but transforms into a wildfire when it hits its target. Category:Dragons Category:Flamejaw Category:Protagnists Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Achieved special move